


To Denny Crane, Everything (Everyone?) Else Looks Tiny---except for true love

by saisei



Category: Boston Legal
Genre: Alien Abduction, Body Modification, Consentacles, Crossover, Deliberate Badfic, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Tentabulges, Tentacles, good boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/pseuds/saisei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Would Danny be able to understand the terrible secret that Alan has kept from him?  Will they consummate their ultimate love in a carnal way, or will this be the night when dreams----shatter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Denny Crane, Everything (Everyone?) Else Looks Tiny---except for true love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Denny Crane, Everything (Everyone?) Else Looks Tiny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314019) by Anonymous. 



Alan tried to contain hsi erotic delight as Denny storked his soft flamingo suit, thrilling at the murmured "Aha" as niumble fingers found the zipper, and pulled.

Theirs was a passion that leapt fully fledged from the head of friendship, of trust, of decades circling each other like binary stars.

He would put his whole self in the hands of this man, he thought. His heart, his soul, his----

"Huh," Denny said, his perfect sensual fingers sliding over Alan's boxers. "Houston, do we have a launch problem?"

Alan stopped nibbling on Denny's jaw. "What?"

"Maybe it's a... concealed carry?" Denny asked. "Do you need a little blue pill? I jsut thought... you'd be a little happier to see me?"

A chill hand of fate and disappointment curled its way around Alan's heart. He should have----but it was too late for regrets now. Now was the time for honesty, and desperate prayers that Denny would not cast him aside as so many had before. No one had known and understood the lonliness and pain in his sensitive soul for such a long time; he was like a starving man in a vast dessert who had finally stumbled into a gourmet restaurant only to find his pockets empty of coin and human kindness.

He heaved a sigh that seemed to well up from the very depth of the ocean. "I'm... not like other men, Denny. Remember when I told you about my traumatic childhood alien abduction?"

Denny nodded slowly. "The abduction that forned the core of your childhood trauma and which resulted in the warping of your entire adult personality? If only you had never suffered so!" With the hand that was not in Alan's flamingo pants he softly cupped the back of Alan's head, stroking his hair. With his other hand, he patted the front of Alan's boxers in awkward support.

"They took something form me," Alan confessed with a shudder, allowing himself to melt into the comforting strength of the stronger man. "They changed me."

"Oh Alan!" Denny enveloped his soulmate in his compassion. "Can you... can you show me?"

Alan bit his lip. He knew----his heart would be shattered if Denny recoiled in horror. But he must have faith. He must trust in the goodness that he knew flowed in Denny's very veins. Denny had saved his life! Denny had risked everything for him. And in turn, Denny had given Alan the gift of his own life. Never had there ever been two people who more completely completed each other.

With shaking hands, Alan shed his feathers, and his neatly pressed t-shirt, and finally his boxers. He stood before Denny clad only in his navy silk/linen blend socks, and then, shutting his eyse, let himself unfold from what the aliens had told him was...

was a....

_tentabulge_.

A moist wet welcoming fold _in_ and firmly grasping prehensile tentacles, designed to give and receive the ultimate pleasure. It was his greatest secret---his most secret shame.

"Oh," Denny said. He stroked a tentacle with one inquisitive finger, and as Alan desperately searched his face saw there an expression of sensual delight. "You, Alan, are beautifl."

He led Alan to the bed and learned him, with hsi hands and his mouth and his all-too-human cock; he lead Alan to peaks of trembling pleasure and buckets of come; in their ultimate release, "Denny Crane," Alan cried in ecstacy; "Denny Crane!" Denny answered; and togehter they spiraled up, spirits soaring---entwined---to the stars.


End file.
